the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rohan
Rohan — First mentioned in "Angels’ Dance". Appears in and is mentioned (a lot) in Archangel's Enigma. Introduction Rohan is an angel who is the Ancient, Alexander's son. He is the father of Xander. He had once raised an army to challenge Raphael’s power. He had attempted to seize control of Alexander’s territory and was defeated by the Cadre. He is now a loyal general to Favashi and as beloved by his people, as his father was. He lived in his father's palace. Biography / History ✥ Rohan attempted to seize control of Alexander’s territory and was defeated by the Cadre. Instead of alerting the Cadre after Alexander chose to Sleep, he attempted to hold his father’s territory, almost caused a vampiric bloodbath.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 ✥ Alexander’s son had grown into himself in the past four hundred years and he’d absorbed the lessons of his father. Rohan was now one of Favashi’s most feared generals. He gave his loyalty to her when she became the Archangel of Persia. Prior to that, he’d technically been allied to no archangel and no one had challenged it, both because Rohan commanded the respect and affection of tens of thousands as a result of his bloodline, and because he was a powerful fighter and leader.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 About Species * Angel Age * Allegiance * Alexander — first and always * Favashi — while Alexander was in Sleep Powers & Abilities * Weapons Master for Alexander0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * Rohan is quite capable of mounting a battle campaign.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 Occupation / Position / Title * One of Favashi’s most feared generals. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 * Weapons Master for Alexander, his father 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 * safeguarded the people in this area 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 * General—great and beloved Habitat / Residence / Origins * Rohan's Palace * Resides in Alexander's palace—designed by Suyin. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 Character / Personality / Traits * He was deeply trusted by his father.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * Rohan’s loyalty to his father is an indelible part of him.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Overconfident Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * He was always devoted to his father.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 * he’d have volunteered to be the first line of defense for his father.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 * Favashi says she could trust him to watch my interests.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 * softly female, but she was as ruthless as any other member of the Cadre, the archetypal iron hand in a velvet glove.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Physical Description * eyes a deep ebony, rather than Alexander’s silver. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 Love Interests * Mate — Xander's mother (no name given) * Favashi — former lover Connections * Father: Alexander * Son: Xander * Mate: Xander's mother, unnamed, close to her * Loyalty: Alexander * Fealty: Favashi * Uncle: Osiris * Mentor: Alexander * Killer: Lijuan * Friends: Titus (father's friend, guardian to his son) * Second-in-command: Unknown * Allies: Raphael, Wing Brotherhood, Titus * Enemies: Xi, Lijuan Other Details * “Instead of alerting the Cadre after Alexander chose to Sleep, he attempted to hold his father’s territory, almost caused a vampiric bloodbath.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * He was close to his wife, she would have fought by his side—she is probably dead with the rest of Rohan's people. * Xi was amassing his troops on the outskirts of Rohan’s palace with the intention of taking it before Favashi was ever aware of the attack.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 * Palace has new technologies that are hindering Xi's troops. * She had offered his second, Dmitri, the position of consort.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Alexander * Rohan's Palace * Favashi * Raphael * Naasir * Andromeda * Lijuan * Xi * Wing Brotherhood * Tarek * Titus Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Raphael, Galen and Jessamy determine that Alexander may be in the Sleep and that Rohan believes he is strong enough to rule. But without an Archangel, vampires could turn feral and wipe out the entire mortal population in the region. If Rohan has indeed been fool enough to do this, his arrogance will lead to Alexander’s people being butchered. Raphael decides to inform the Cadre, he'll send Illium as messenger to Titus and Charisemnon. If Rohan gets wind of the fact the Cadre knows of Alexander’s disappearance, it could panic him into moving faster.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Alexander does indeed Sleep, and Rohan did attempt to seize the territory, Never realizing the vampires under his command were planning insurrection. The vampire who attacked Jess was an acolyte of Emira. She may not have done any of this, if Rohan had reported to the Cadre as he promised his father. She he didn't, she became resolved not to serve him. She was worried that Jessamy would remember her talk with Alexander. The Cadre is currently working on putting together a regime in a caretaker role until another angel comes into full power."Angels’ Dance", #0.4 ch. 12 8. Archangel's Enigma Xi thinks Alexander Sleeps near Rohan who holds his palace. Andromeda claims he Sleep near Titus.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 Xi gives up the search at Kilimanjaro, go to Favashi's territory where Rohan is.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 22 Andromeda thinks that Xi will go to Rohan's palace when he realized Kilimanjaro is a dead end. Nasir says Rohan is strong enough to delay Xi, that he'd be the first in line to defend his father.Naasir called Raphael to have him warn Rohan. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 25 Xi was amassing his troops on the outskirts of Rohan’s palace with the intention of taking it before Favashi learns of the attack. Xi gets a report of an insect warm five wing hours from there—possibly a sign Alexander's waking.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Scout for the Wing Brotherhood reports that its a stalemate at Rohan's, he and Xi are evenly matched.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 38 Xi has the palace under siege when Lijuan arrives, he believes that Rohan had warning. Lijuan few up and blasted the palace with her Black Rain—vaporized part of the buildings, creating a large gap in Rohan’s defenses for Xi to gain entry. Lijuan invades the palace in her non-corporeal form. Xi finally captures Rohan—he is tied with his wings half cut off. He laughs at Lijuan because Alexander would never tell him where he Slept and make him a target. He calls her a monster and an abomination. She decides that Alexander would Wake faster to avenge son, so she kills Rohan to bring Alexander to her—with her black knives—her Black Death turns his body to black ash. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 Raphael finds Favashi at the ruins of Rohan's Palace with tears in her eyes. He confirms that Alexander has woken and he battled Lijuan to protect him. She could trust him to watch her interests. He safeguarded the people in this area well. She confesses that He was her lover once, before her ascension. Strong and loyal. I should’ve taken him as mine, but I wanted someone with more power. Rohan used to make her laugh even after they separated, they remain friends.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 Quotes : “Rohan was an overconfident infant.” Lijuan’s features turned skeletal, the maggots crawling in her eye sockets making Andromeda’s stomach turn. “Instead of alerting the Cadre after Alexander chose to Sleep, he attempted to hold his father’s territory, almost caused a vampiric bloodbath.” — Lijuan Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 : “Rohan is very strong—he’ll delay them.” Naasir bent his forearm behind his head. “Had you asked him, he’d have volunteered to be the first line of defense for his father.” : Favashi "hasn’t chosen a side—and if Alexander rises, it’s near certain Favashi will no longer be the Archangel of Persia. Rohan won’t risk telling her." : Rohan’s eyes, a deep ebony rather than Alexander’s silver, glittered. “You are a monster.” The words were spat out, his pale brown skin hot with rage. ... :“I am evolution.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 : “My people stand with me and my father,” he said. “All know that if you come to power, the world will drown in death.” ... “The world will be purified. Speak, or die.” — Rohan and Lijuan Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 : “I am Rohan, proud son of the greatest archangel ever to live, and you are an abomination who will never break my will.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 :“Then we make Alexander come to us,” she whispered, and waited the minutes it took for Rohan to heal enough to open his eyes. “Your father will Wake at reckless speed to avenge you.” ... Her words made Rohan’s jaw go tight, but Alexander’s son didn’t beg, didn’t scream as her black knives plunged into him. He went to his death with the stoic and defiant pride of a true warrior. — her black death had caused his body to disintegrate into ash of the same shade Archangel's Enigma, ch. 40 : "My son is gone from this world, Raphael. The babe I held in my arms, the boy I taught to wield a sword, the man with whom I fought in battle, he is gone forever.” Open grief in his voice, raw and endless." — Alexander 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 : I knew that should Alexander ever rise, I would lose him, but until then, he was loyal to me.” Midnight winds sifted through the luxuriant dark brown of her hair, creating a tangle she didn’t bother to ease away. “I always knew I could trust him to watch my interests.” .. “He safeguarded the people in this area well.” 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alexander's Court